Patients with acromegaly enrolled in NIAMDD Protocol No. 76 A 6 were examined ophthalmologically with special attention to visual field measurement to reveal chiasmatic defects, ophthalmoscopic examination to detect elements of diabetic retinopathy, and fluorescein angiography. Results have been collated with results of growth hormone assay, fasting blood sugar, and glucose tolerance testing. The results do not support the hypotheses that high serum concentrations of growth hormone predispose to diabetic retinopathy.